Main Page
Terraforming is nothing more than a reclamation process, to acquire more real estate and to suit our biological necessities whilst venturing into the great beyond of space. This site will not only explore space travel, Colonization, Terraforming and finally how to cope with a new planet/moon, but it will also explore Astrobiology. Please do not ignore life if it is found and build on it, because it would be a shame to undermine biological resilience. Plus finding out why and how these hypothetical creatures survived or came into being may be a great asset in terms of how we may come to complement them to better our chances of survival in our new environments. To whomever is reading this: If you have any questions or wish to edit a blocked page post something on my talk page if you want to post something but don't know how to edit go to Templates and How to edit a page or write up a formula I will start inviting more people one the draft versions of these articles are updated, the background needs to be changed, and I'll add a logo. You can also fill in the "About" page at Project:About. To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. Featured Article Europa Europa (pronounced /jʊˈroʊpə/ yew-ROE-pə listen (help·info); or as Greek Ευρώπη) is the sixth moon of the planet Jupiter. Europa was discovered in 1610 by Galileo Galilei (and possibly independently by Simon Marius), and named after a mythical Phoenician noblewoman, Europa, who was courted by Zeus and became the queen of Crete. It is the smallest of the four Galilean moons. At just over 3000 km in diameter, Europa is slightly smaller than Earth's Moon and is the sixth-largest moon in the Solar System. Though by a wide margin the least massive of the Galilean satellites, its mass nonetheless significantly exceeds the combined mass of all moons in the Solar System smaller than itself. It is primarily made of silicate rock and likely has an iron core. It has a tenuous atmosphere composed primarily of oxygen. Its surface is composed of ice and is one of the smoothest in the Solar System. This young surface is striated by cracks and streaks, while craters are relatively infrequent. The apparent youth and smoothness of the surface have led to the hypothesis that a water ocean exists beneath it, which could conceivably serve as an abode for extraterrestrial life. Heat energy from tidal flexing ensures that the ocean remains liquid and drives geological activity. Although only fly-by missions have visited the moon, the intriguing characteristics of Europa have led to several ambitious exploration proposals. The Galileo mission provided the bulk of current data on Europa, while the Jupiter Icy Moons Orbiter, cancelled in 2005, would have targeted Europa, Ganymede and Callisto. Conjecture on extraterrestrial life has ensured a high profile for the moon and has led to steady lobbying for future missions. Where to start * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' ' * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help Category:In need of editing